When a infusion solution or blood is injected into a patient, the infusion solution or blood is warmed by means for making the infusion solution or blood not have a temperature difference with a body temperature as much as possible.
If a infusion solution or blood that is stored in a low temperature state in order to prevent the infection of a virus is directly injected into a patient, the patient may be in a dangerous situation.
Accordingly, a heating apparatus is used as means for raising the temperature of a infusion solution or blood so that the infusion solution or blood has almost the same temperature as a body temperature when it is injected into the human body.
Such a heating apparatus includes a PCB type of heater disposed within a cartridge which raises the temperature of a infusion solution or blood in such a manner that the infusion solution or blood passes around the PCB type of heater.
However, if a infusion solution or blood is warmed through the heating apparatus, bubbles may be generated in the infusion solution or blood, and the generated bubbles within the infusion solution or blood may be injected into the human body.
An air filter capable of blocking the discharge of a fluid and discharging only a gas is installed in the cartridge as means for removing bubbles that may be generated when a infusion solution or blood is warmed.
A heating apparatus of Korean Patent No. 10-1012535 includes: a heater; a barrier rib and a cover member that are respectively disposed on front and rear surfaces of the heater and that form a passage so that a fluid moves while surrounding the heater; an air filter unit that is disposed on the passage and that removes air; a first connection unit through which a fluid flows to the passage; and a second connection unit through which the fluid flows from the passage.
Such a heating apparatus can warm a infusion solution or blood and discharge bubbles that may be generated in a heating process to the outside of the cover member.